World of Warcraft NEW PATCH!
by Pytten
Summary: A future patch made by Putten, the gameplay should improve, etc. new places,instances.... read more! klick here.
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD OF WARCRAFT: **

**PATCH 2.4.0**

------------------------General Information---------------------------

Fearzuk'laran is a new dungedon in Shadowmoon Valley.

You can also level up to 80.

A new Island has been added Outside Outland called Refindar Island. And there are a lot of new quests available on the Island.

All Proffessions has increased from 375 to 450, also many new recipes has been added in Refindar Island.

CLASSES:

Hunters: We have now made that all different speccs can use Scatter shot and it does 700-800 damage per second and lasts up to 8 seconds . They can also use 2-hand Maces. Trueshot aura has increased from 100 attack power to 800 attack power and 80 critical strike.

Druids: They can now use Ankh aswell the cooldown is 30 minutes. Druid form is now also avaivable on 280, It costs 500 gold from a Druid Trainer .

Shamans: Has got Battle ress but the cooldown is 30 minutes.

Mage: Arcane and Fire speccs can now use Ice Block so its not an talent in Frost anymore you buy the skill from a Mage Trainer.

Warriors: Their Battle shout gave 360 attack power but now it gives 500 attack power, Commanding Shout had +1350 Health now it has +2000 health. Recklessness is now giving 200 chance to give a crit over 15k with execute in 80 rage. Intercepts makes the enemys slow for 15 seconds per dot, Hamstring gives now 5 dots when its on the fifth dot it has a slowing on 100 in 10 seconds cant be dispelled. Mortal strike does 500+ weapon damage.

**Instances:**

[Karazhan-Prince Malchezznar doesn't anymore drop Infernals anymore , BUT shadow nova is coming each 10 seconds now and the players in the group has 70 chance to get the debuff.

[Karazhan- On Moroes you can now use Luffa and Insigna of the horde/alliance when he makes ''Garrote´´

All 10 and 25 man raid instances are now available in heroic, the mobs/bosses are much harder and they drop 4 [Badge Of Justice each now, and has a x2 drop so if it drops 2 drops in normal mode it drops 4 in Heroic mode.

BY: GUILD MASTER PYTTEN

CLASS: Mage Enjoy the patch!


	2. Chapter 2

**WORLD OF WARCRAFT: **

**PATCH 2.4.0**

------------------------General Information---------------------------

Fearzuk'laran is a new dungedon in Shadowmoon Valley.

You can also level up to 80.

A new Island has been added Outside Outland called Refindar Island. And there are a lot of new quests available on the Island.

All Proffessions has increased from 375 to 450, also many new recipes has been added in Refindar Island.

CLASSES:

Hunters: We have now made that all different speccs can use Scatter shot and it does 700-800 damage per second and lasts up to 8 seconds . They can also use 2-hand Maces. Trueshot aura has increased from 100 attack power to 800 attack power and 80 critical strike.

Druids: They can now use Ankh aswell the cooldown is 30 minutes. Druid form is now also avaivable on 280, It costs 500 gold from a Druid Trainer .

Shamans: Has got Battle ress but the cooldown is 30 minutes.

Mage: Arcane and Fire speccs can now use Ice Block so its not an talent in Frost anymore you buy the skill from a Mage Trainer.

Warriors: Their Battle shout gave 360 attack power but now it gives 500 attack power, Commanding Shout had +1350 Health now it has +2000 health. Recklessness is now giving 200 chance to give a crit over 15k with execute in 80 rage. Intercepts makes the enemys slow for 15 seconds per dot, Hamstring gives now 5 dots when its on the fifth dot it has a slowing on 100 in 10 seconds cant be dispelled. Mortal strike does 500+ weapon damage.

**Instances:**

[Karazhan-Prince Malchezznar doesn't anymore drop Infernals anymore , BUT shadow nova is coming each 10 seconds now and the players in the group has 70 chance to get the debuff.

[Karazhan- On Moroes you can now use Luffa and Insigna of the horde/alliance when he makes ''Garrote´´

All 10 and 25 man raid instances are now available in heroic, the mobs/bosses are much harder and they drop 4 [Badge Of Justice each now, and has a x2 drop so if it drops 2 drops in normal mode it drops 4 in Heroic mode.

BY: GUILD MASTER PYTTEN

CLASS: Mage Enjoy the patch!


End file.
